


kind of hectic inside

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, Dirty minds, Double Entendres, F/M, Het, Rewrite of Canon Scene, Romance, Spoilers for season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cecile makes a slip of the tongue. Joe enjoys it a little too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For One Million Words February Bingo prompt "fantasy"
> 
> I am apparently one of the only people who didn't find the "hard and fast" scene cute and endearing - one of my biggest gripes with The Flash this season (aside from Flashpoint, the way they're handling Caitlin's powers and the wojous grip the writers have on continuity and timeline) is the way they write Joe as more of a teenage boy than a grown man. Yes, he may not have dated in a while (and on another not The CW show, that would be a story line in and of itself) but he's 40something years of age, let him act like it! < / rant>

"This guy is armed to the teeth with God only knows what. You're going to have to move in there hard and fast..."

The moment the words leave her lips, Cecile hears how they sound and she wants nothing more than to bite off her tongue. That impulse only grows when Joe blinks as the words register with him and any vague notion she might have had that the double meaning would pass him by vanishes the moment she sees a slow smile spread across his lips. 

That smile causes her stomach to dip and swirl pleasantly because it's one she's been getting used to over the last few weeks. It's the one he gives her when they're alone together, when they're curled up in one another's arms trading lazy kisses, when he wakes up in the morning and sees her lying beside him. 

That smile has a tendency to end in one particular way and it's definitely something that does not belong at work. 

"Hard and fast, huh?" And God, even his voice has dropped lower, the same register it takes when it's whispering sweet nothings - and yes, fine, sometimes not so sweet nothings - into her ear. For a good man, Joe's got quite the dirty mouth when he wants to. "Good to know." 

He's teasing her, she knows, but she feels the effects of it deep in her belly, a flame of desire taking hold. It's all too easy to imagine them wrapped up in each other, doing exactly what they're each thinking about doing and while once upon a time, that would have been one of Cecile's fantasies, now it's part of her reality. And the best thing is that it's even better than she dreamed it would be. 

And what she'd dreamed had been pretty damn good. 

None of which is helping her now, not when she feels herself going weak at the knees. "We're at work," she reminds him but it's a weak protest and she knows it, especially when she hears the need warring with embarrassment in her voice. 

Joe's eyes widen, all innocence, but she's not falling for that one. "Hey, it's not like I'm dragging you to the nearest supply closet," he protests. Then, stepping closer to her, dropping his voice even lower, he says into her ear, "Though if you're interested..."

And that's really not fair. Because when he's that close to her, she can smell his cologne, feel his breath on her skin. That makes it easy to remember how it feels to have his body move against hers, how his kisses make her shiver, how his hands have her arching against him as he pushes her body closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. It also makes it far too easy to imagine what it would be like to do what he's not quite joking about, fantasise about her back hitting the wall of some tiny enclosed space, how his fingertips would feel as they pushed her skirt up and out of the way, what it would feel like as he moved inside her, hard and fast, knowing the rest of the precinct was going about their business as usual just outside the door... 

She swallows hard as one of his fingers touch the back of her hand. Goosebumps erupt the length of her body and it takes every bit of strength and willpower she possesses not to grab his hand and pull him towards the door...

And then Iris appears, needing to talk to him. 

If she notices that she's interrupting anything, she doesn't let on and Cecile summons every bit of sangfroid she's ever learned as a DA and as a mom to keep her face straight, her voice neutral as she says she needs to see Captain Singh. 

She can feel Joe's eyes on her as she walks away and if she puts an extra swing in her hips, just for his benefit, well, she doesn't see why she should suffer alone. 

Besides, she's pretty sure the payback will be worth it.


End file.
